Many articles and devices have been designed and manufactured for use by children. In general, these articles and devices are intended to not only amuse a child, but to also provide a means of comfort for a child. Illustrative of such articles and devices are those discussed hereinbelow.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,261 to Gaskin discloses a flashlight equipped with a holder so that it can be secured on an arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,640 to Ogdon discloses a toy gun having a viewing scope similar to a sighting scope used on a real weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,596 to Hirach discloses a projection apparatus having a flashlight that is equipped with a lens having a decalmania affixed thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,710 to Taylor discloses a toy pistol projector having a fixed local length system and means to advance film by the pistol.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,240 to Shenker discloses an audio-visual assembly for garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,449 to Coccoli, et, al, discloses a projecting flashlight capable of receiving an insatiable slide in a transverse slot positioned in an enlarged head enabling an illuminated image from the slide to be projected onto a viewing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,349 to Zeiler discloses an amusement projector having a dynamic silhouette producing mask mounted on a motion rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,293 to Own discloses flashlight having an illumination and alerting effect system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,127 to Kain discloses a three dimensional image viewing apparatus that includes a filmstrip having a plurality of images.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,590 B1 to Lovitt discloses an article such as wearing apparel having a lateral animation display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,930 B1 to Portcouche discloses a wrist mounted illumination device.
While the foregoing articles and devices are of interest and are useful, none disclose or suggest a child's nightlight that is capable of projecting 3-D illuminated images and rotating those images on a viewing surface.